Sakura Fujima
}} |Fujima Sakura}} is one of the members of 22/7 idol group. She is voiced by Sally Amaki. She is a virtual YouTuber. Appearance Sakura has long, cool blonde hair that reaches the bottom of the back, and purple eyes. She wears a loop of hair on the left side of her face, tied with Sakura shaped clips. Sakura is shorter than Nicole Saito, but taller than Miu Takigawa. Her character was designed by Kantoku. Personality Sakura is described as cheerful and bright, and follows her own goals and interests. She is extremely social and gets along with her fellow group members extremely well. She is also somewhat laid-back.https://www.jame-world.com/en/article/147582-interview-with-22-7-at-anime-expo-2018.html It is noted that Sakura has a 'dark side'. She is good at English, yet is bad with Kanji. Sakura's favorite food is smashed cucumbers with plum dressing. Biography Sakura is the daughter of a rich family, and was raised by her grandmother rather than her busy parents, which caused her to have a close relationship with her grandmother. Although, it is revealed in episode 4 that her grandmother passed away when she was younger. It was also revealed that Sakura lived in America when she got her letter from G.I.P, and made a deal with her parents that she could stay in Japan for one year. She can speak in fluent English as she lived in Los Angeles. She knows how to figure skate.https://t-ono.net/anime-news/22/7-press-conference-at-crunchyroll-expo-2019.html Relationships Miu Takigawa: Sakura was the first person Miu met from 22/7. Sakura was friendly to Miu and included her in discussions, although Miu felt overwhelmed with her bright personality. However, their relationship became closer when Sakura visited Miu's house and was the first person Miu called by her first name. Miyako Kono: Miyako and Sakura seem to get along well due to both of their loud and extroverted personalities. In episode 3, Miyako comforts Sakura when she cries about their live being interrupted. Reika Sato: As shown in Sakura's PV, whenever Reika is feeling down, Sakura tries to distract her or cheer her up. Jun Toda: Akane Maruyama: Ayaka Tachikawa: Nicole Saito: Mikami Kamiki: Yuki Tojo: Tsubomi Hiragi: Cast Commentary Discography #Boku wa Sonzai Shiteinakatta #Shampoo no Nioi ga Shita #Rikaisha #Nani mo Shite Agerarenai #Muzui Etymology means wisteria and means space. means cherry blossom. Videos The Diary of Our Days Character PV= |-| Anime Character Introduction PV= Gallery Sakura Fujima original.png|Original design by Kantoku Sakura Fujima idol.png|Anime idol costume, likely based off of the Nananiji Live costume Sakura Character Design Sheet.jpg|Anime Character Design Sheet C5q_ZKDVAAA5W7O.jpg|Kantoku Autographed Illustration Screen_Shot_2018-07-15_at_5.35.39_pm.png|Keisanchuu Profile Sakura Sakura's Youtube Banner.jpg|Sakura's YouTube Banner NewType Magazine June 2017 Sakura Fujima.jpg|NewType Magazine June 2017 NewType Magazine January 2018 Sakura Fujima & Reika Sato.jpg|NewType Magazine January 2018 NewType Magazine August 2018 Jun Toda & Sakura Fujima.jpg|Newtype Magazine August 2018 NewType Magazine March 2019 Sakura Fujima & Miu Takigawa.jpg|NewType Magazine March 2019 NewType Magazine July 2019 Sakura Fujima.jpg|NewType Magazine July 2019 NewType Magazine February 2020 Nicole Saito, Sakura Fujima & Miu Takigawa.jpg|NewType Magazine February 2020 NewType Magazine February 2020 Sakura Fujima.jpg|NewType Magazine February 2020 Quotes Trivia *Sakura's nickname is 'Ran Ran'. *Sakura was originally planned to be 17 years old. *Sakura was originally not written to be an English speaker, although after the arising popularity of her voice actress, Sally Amaki, she was rewritten to an English speaker that grew up overseas. *Sakura's motto and favorite quote is "Con pan y vino se anda el camino (With bread and wine, you can walk your road)." References Category:Characters Category:22/7 Members